pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/any PvE Shattering Assault
This is an all-round PvE assassin build that has something to deal against pretty much anything you will encounter in PvE and can attack at full efficiency without downtimes or crucial requirements. The main purpose of this build is preparing enemies for your team to kill them. Your damage output won't be enough to take on enemies by yourself, but your combo renders their defenses useless. Attributes and Skills prof=assas/any dagger=12+1+1 crit=12+1Fox StrikeStrikeAssaultoptionalEyeDefensesAgilityRebirth Signet/build Equipment The optimal equipment is: * Max armor * Zealous daggers, preferably of Fortitude and with either 15^50, +15% while enchanted or +5 energy. Ceremonial Daggers (Unique) work well. * 30 max energy total, using all other spare rune & insignia slots for health mods. Usage * Set up Critical Agility and Critical Defenses. Activate Critical Eye. * Get into the fight (maybe using Dash). * Cycle through your combo. Counters *Monsters with Scourge Enchantment or Soul Barbs can hurt you very badly, since it triggers twice every time you critical: once for Critical Defenses, once for Critical Agility. *Enchantment removal will make you a little weaker, and if you get stripped of all your enchantments, your lead attack won't be an unblockable hit. Notes *Look that other players get aggro from enemy casters. You don't need to worry about melee foes, but casters are your bane. *You can break through block stances, enchantments and many other defenses. This is useful especially in Nightfall and the Realm of Torment, where most enemies have some means of blocking. Variants *For the optional, take a skill that helps in the situations you will be facing. *Generally good choices: **Impale if your team can't inflict Deep Wound. Switch your attributes to 12-10-8, to make Deep Wound last longer. **Dash as a speed boost. **Way of Perfection for self healing. **Critical Strike for extra energy management and a sure critical. **Malicious Strike for the same reasons as Critical Strike, doesn't interrupt your chain, but needs ally to apply a condition. **Take Death Blossom for AoE damage. **Assassin's Remedy provides strong condition removal. **Use Brawling Headbutt to put all the adrenaline you stack to a good use. **Many PvE skills can increase damage, including "By Ural's Hammer!", "I Am The Strongest!", and Asuran Scan. *You can use the optional for a Signet of Capture. * A/W: Use shouts to support your party or a defensive stance. **Balanced Stance to counter knock downs. **Distracting Blow to interrupt key skills. **"Watch Yourself!" can provide a party-wide armor bonus. **"Save Yourselves!" to provide the whole party a 100 armor boost. * A/E: Use , or , in conjunction with a corresponding set of Elemental-damage Daggers. Note that managing energy will be a bit harder. * A/N: Plague Touch is always a good choice for condition removal. * A/Mo: You might want to use Vigorous Spirit, though Way of Perfection compares favorably even at low ranks in Shadow Arts. * A/Rt: Bring Death Pact Signet for hard res. **Sight Beyond Sight works nicely as a counter to blind. * A/D: Mystic Regeneration will give you a nice self heal, making you even less vulnerable. A/any PvE Shattering Assault